The present invention relates to the transportation of mobile devices and, more particularly, to a mobile device clip attachable to an article of clothing.
A mobile phone is a phone that can make and receive telephone calls over a radio link while moving around a wide geographic area. Mobile phones are extremely popular and are typically kept in a pants pocket or purse while being transported. Mobile phones, tablets and other electronic device can be quite large and may feel bulky and uncomfortable in a pocket. Alternatively, current phone carrying devices may require two pieces or have hooks, clips and clamps that dangle or protrude when not in use. A user may find these devices to be bulky, lack options and generally inconvenient.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved clip for securing phones and mobile devices to articles of clothing, handbags, neck chains and lanyards.